the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Faciane
|positions=Host|shows=The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy, Trainer Tips!, The Dex! VS, XY Vlog, The Dex! Podcast, Rate My Team!, OR/AS Mysteries, The Dex! Pokemon PSAs, The Dex! Plays, The MiniDex!, VGC 18|status=Active|twitter=@FacianeA}} Alex Faciane, or (Trainer Class) Alex as he is also known. He is a host of The Dex! with Kellie, Jimmy and Hilde. Alex is also the host of Super Beard Bros with Jirad Khalil (The Completionist) and he appears frequently on the The Completionist. He has been part of The Dex! since the series first began, being known most for his work on the The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy series, but is also part of many other series such as The Dex! Podcast, ORAS Mysteries, The Dex VS. etc. Pokémon World Version The Pokémon World version of Alex is a slightly exaggerated version of the real life Alex. He is slightly energetic and excitable. He has a habit of making a big deal of things until PokeKellz has to make him stop (Absol episode/Kabutops episode) and a habit of making jokes that leave PokeKellz somewhat distraught. Pokémon Life Alex is a dedicated Pokémon fan, having played every generation of games. His favorite Gen is Gen 4 and his least favorite Gen is Gen five. He first became interested in Pokémon when he was a young child and he saw some of his Japanese friends playing Pokémon Red and Pokémon Green. As soon as the game was released in America he started playing the series. Some of his favorite Pokémon include Breloom, Chesnaught, Slowbro, and Jolteon. Competitive Alex's most competitive era was during Gen 4. Before Gen 6 he found IV breeding to be a painful unpleasant process. He loves battling, but after Gen 6 he's felt too busy too constantly breed and make Pokémon teams, so most of his battling takes place on Pokémon Showdown. He has planned to take place in recent VGC events however, although he seems to have trouble finding time for it. Renaissance As a child whenever a new game came out he would gather a group of friends who would play it, and sometimes other groups would arise and rivalries would sometimes start. Real Life Alex lives in California, and works on TheNationalDex and Super Beard Bros. He's currently dating PokeKellz. Consoles Known consoles he's owned include Gameboy, GBA, DS, Nintendo 3DS, Persona Q 3DS XL, and Black New 3DS Xl. He will or has sold his Persona Q 3DS Xl. On his current New 3DS he has the Super Mario World Boo theme, and one of the jokes on the podcast is that he can't change it. Trivia * Alex is most known for his usage of the word "Rasta" * The Clefable Master Trainer in Pokémon Let's Go! Pikachu and Let's Go! Eevee is extremely likely to be a reference to a gender-swapped Alex. Category:Host Category:TheNationalDex Category:The Dex! Category:The Dex! Podcast Category:The Dex! VS Category:The Dex! News Category:The Dex! Plays Category:The MiniDex! Category:Trainer Tips! Category:XY Vlog Category:Rate My Team! Category:The ExtraDex! Category:OR/AS Mysteries Category:VGC 18